


Another Love

by Skittlebear98



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlebear98/pseuds/Skittlebear98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Clarke is making her way to Polis, Murphy meets a banished grounder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Love

Murphy hadn’t done a great job exploring the place he was staying. Other than watching someone commit suicide on a screen, he had it set in his mind that if anyone was here, he’d know by now. He eagerly downed another glass of 200 year old wine, and then looked for a place to rest his aching body. The music had finally turned off, yet he still didn’t know the source of it, but paid no mind.

Murphy was quick to eat a few things before settling down. He didn’t want to sleep on an empty stomach. Actually, he loved the food they had, it was different that most things he had eaten. And it filled him up, which is a feeling he hadn’t felt since they lowered ratings on the Ark.

Too tired to examine the various rooms and staircases, he settle back into the room where he had seen the video, and burrowed himself into the couch cushions.

He had no idea how much time was passed, but her woke up with something prodding at his back. Carefully, turned to find out, and was met by another person, holding a long stick. He nearly leaped out of his skin, toppling  over the back of the couch. He had no weapons, and there was nothing in reach that he could use as one. He studied the being and noted that it was a girl, no older than him. She had long black dreadlocks, and extremely toned muscles.

“Please don’t kill me, i’m innocent,” he said cowardly. The girl let out a laugh.

“I’m innocent too, don’t worry, i have no means to harm you,” she walked over and held out a hand. He hesitantly grabbed as she pulled him off the floor. “What’s your name stranger?”

“Murphy.” He answered with caution. This women had a spear in her hand, so he was quick to back away.

“I’m Costia,” she smirked at his retreat and went to the kitchen to fetch a drink. “Looks like someone’s been drinking my wine.”

“Sorry, i didn’t know anyone else was here,” he admitted, stepping forward.

“You have poor investigation skills,” she replied,pouring the remains of the wine into a glass and sipping it down.

“What is this place?” Murphy asks, sliding into a chair. Costia shrugged.

“I don’t really know. I was banished from the grounder’s colony, and I wandered until I came to this place. Who ever lived her before doesn’t anymore, and i’ve been here since.”

“Why were you banished?” Murphy was extremely interested in this post-grounder girl. He’d been suspicious about these people, and maybe now he could get answers he deserved.

“I was helping out some people who  belonged to our rivals, the Ice Nation. Heda Leska found out and banished me. I think she thinks i’m dead, or not, who knows.” Costia shrugs. “Me and Lexa had something for awhile, however our views on love and strength differed immensely. We weren’t meant to be, it was more of a forced relationship in my opinion.” Murphy nods. “They moved camps after i was gone. I tried to find them but gave up. They’d kill me anyway, but i wish I could go back. Lexa may be dead by now but I miss a lot of people,” she hummed and sighed.

“The Commander isn’t dead. She’s with a friend of mine, Clarke Griffin. or she was at least. They were at war with the mountain men when i left. I came from space, in a station safe from the nuclear war. Then, we were sent down here. When we got here, the grounders automatically tagged us as a threat. I was taken and tortured many times. Even my own people wouldn’t take me back. I was so messed up after that, i would've done just about anything to survive,”

“That’s understandable. I have a task for you.” She left the room and came back carrying a huge bag. She pulled out armor. “This is grounder armour. We are going back, since you were taken by them you know where the camp is, yes?” he nods. “Good, then we sail in the morning back to main ground, and then we shall make our

way,” she shoved the armor in his arms. “Make sure you’re ready.”

+

The trip was postponed a day. Costia thought it be a better idea to spend time getting to know Murphy. She even taught him how to dance. Despite all their fun they’d had, they needed to go.

Costia fixed her and Murphy a huge meal to eat before they leave, and some to take with them. She showed him a few necessary survival skills, fighting and what-not. He wasn’t great at it, it was new, but he got the hang of it eventually. It took longer than she’d thought to get her boat out on the water.

“Here, this is Mouster bait. It’s the sea monster that lives in this water. He likes this, feed it to him, he’ll leave us alone,” she said, handing him a huge piece of raw meat. It smelled awful. She gathered their things on board, double checking that they had everything they needed, and off they went.

When they made it to land, the sun was at it’s highest point. “Come on, we don’t have much daylight left, let’s get moving. Lead the way.” She followed Murphy, watching his back, dagger ready.

“We can make camp here. I’ll teach you how to use a bow and arrow while there’s still little sunlight.” She pulled a bow and a few older arrows from her bag, and turned towards a tree. “Okay, so you have to have the right form so there’s more accuracy and power in your launch.” She pulled him over and brought his limbs into a perfect stance. “There now, with all your strength pull back, and then release.” The arrow went flying and hit the tree right in the center. “Very good,” Costia praised him. They practiced until the sun fell into the night, and they lit a small fire to keep warm.

“We need to get some sleep,” Murphy tell Costia’s alert frame.

“Shhh, I heard something,” she hushed him, drawing her own bow and arrow. She aimed towards the movement and heard a piercing cry as she let the arrow fly.

Murphy shot straight up, recognizing the voice, and took off towards it. “Murphy, wait!” Costia called. She followed him.

“Shit Clarke,” he said, eyeing the arrow stuck in her thigh.

“Murphy, did you do this?” He shook his head quickly.

“Want me to pull it out?” He asked as Costia approached.

“No, i got it,” Clarke said, yanking the arrow out. Murphy pulled off one of his shirts and wrapped it around her bleeding leg. “What the hell are you doing out here, where’s thelonius and the guys? And who the hell is that?” She spat, referencing to Costia.

“Um, I’m Costia, and you're Clarke. Murphy told me about you.” Clarke glared at Murphy. “Sorry for shooting you with an arrow, come back to our camp and i can get you cleaned up. And i’ll explain everything.”

-

“Lexa told me the Ice Nation cut off your head, when in reality, she lied and banished you. Don’t sweat it though, she left my people to die a few days ago.” Murphy looked up at her. “We got them out though,” Murphy sighed with relief. Costia pursed her lips and finished adding the ointment and wrapped Clarke leg with a sterile wrap.

“You’re pretty good with wounds. I learned a lot from my mom,” Clarke said, complimenting her.

Costia smiled at her. “Thanks, Anya taught me a lot too,” Clarke nodded.

“I watched Anya die, in my arms practically. It was hard. She saved my life, and vice versa many times.” Costia frowned.

“She had a good fight.”

“We should get some sleep if we want to get to Polis anytime soon. That is if we don’t run into trouble.” Clarke said.

“Clarke’s right, we need energy for any danger,” Murphy added. Costia nods.

“Alright, but first thing in the morning we must get ready, and look like grounders. I’ll teach you how to be the part of the grounder’s and some more of the language on the way.” Murphy and Clarke nod and settle down, dozing off to the sound of crackling fire, and wild animals.

+

Morning wasn’t a sober event. Everyone was drowsy from sleep, except Costia, who was helping prepare the warriors. She helped Clarke into armor, braided her hair, and applied war paint to any exposed skin. She did the same for Murphy, but he was able to get himself mostly ready. “Let’s move, we have a lot of ground to cover before night fall I assume. Clarke, lead the way?” She nods.

Besides for the occasional stalking animal, danger wasn’t present. It was, but no one knew. They trekked through the wood, keeping close together. Costia and Clarke would steal occasional glances at each other as they walked. They stopped only once to eat and hydrate, but that was all. Staying in one place for too long would be too dangerous.

They were having small talk, mostly about the events over the past few days when they heard sounds. Rustling in bushes all around them. Then, everything went dark.

-

They woke up in an unusual dark area. Clarke groaned and agony at her pounding head, and Costia gently kicked her to hush. Where was Murphy. Footsteps echoes loudly against the hard ground, and Costia came to meet her eyes. Her sister, of the Ice Nation, that she hadn’t seen in years

“So it’s true, you're okay,” she breathed out, untying both the girls. Murphy was right behind her.

“Faye, I missed you so much,” Costia said, hugging her sister. “But.. we need to go,” she frowned.

“if you’re trying to go to Polis, we can give you horses to go later, but please, just stay tonight, we have so much catching up to do.” Costia glanced at Clarke and Murphy who gave her small nods and smiles.

“Fine, just for tonight,” she said, Faye cheering for joy.

They were brought to the castle, and given warm beds to sleep in, and bathes, and clothes, and a huge delicious meal. Costia and Clarke shared a room, and Murphy got his own across the hall.

They attended a small celebration, and explored the small city. it was amazing, way more developed than anything Clarke had ever seen. She loved it. They had to find a way to make peace between the Ice Nation and the grounders,

She was even given a gift of pastels and a sketchbook, which she nearly filled up that night. It held drawings of various things she’d seen, of plans, and of Lexa. That’s all she could think about was Lexa. How her reaction would be when she seen Costia, what she would tell her about leaving her people. Even in the comfortable bed, next to Costia who was warm enough to keep them both warm, Clarke couldn’t sleep. Costia even tried to give her warm tea, but nothing.

**How could’ve Lexa banished this girl. She was a gift from god. Talented and sweet, and kind. Clarke knew she’d made a new friend that she could hold on to, but what worried her is if she’d would be forced to choose. Lexa, or Costia?**


End file.
